Chihiro Fujisaki/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery 78.jpg|From the art book. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Chihiro in the beta version (Top - the first order from right to left). increi.png|Chihiro's beta design. Betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Chihiro's beta art and designs from the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Junko Enoshima. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Chihiro on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Chihiro and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaFujisaki'sBeta.jpg|Chihiro's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Chihiro & Kiyotaka.png|Chihro & Kiyotaka in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Chihiro's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Chihiro Fujisaki English Game Introduction.png|Chihiro's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Chihiro and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Chihiro engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Chihiro encountered by Celestia Ludenberg in the storage room. Chihiro_death.png|Chihiro's corpse (Japanese). Chihiro Fujisaki corpse ENG.jpg|Chihiro's corpse (English). Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro in a photo found in the third floor. Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Chihiro in a hidden cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Chihiro escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Chihiro's room. DR1 Present 114 Chihiro's Undergarments.gif|Chihiro's underwear. Report Card Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Chihiro Fujisaki's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased). Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Chihiro Fujisaki Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 Chihirotaichi.jpg|Chihiro with his father, Taichi Fujisaki. |-|DRtA= =Danganronpa: The Animation= Openings Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Kiyotaka & Chihiro.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (05).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (06).png|OP 01 Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (03).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (09).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (10).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Chihiro Fujisaki Title Card.png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (21).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (30).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (44).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (003).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (019).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (027).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (043).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (052).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (066).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (070).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (072).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (085).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (086).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (090).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (099).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (040).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (041).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (042).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (043).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (044).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (066).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (067).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (068).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (14).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (47).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (48).png Episode 03 Kuwata looking nervously around at his classmates.jpg|Leon looking at his classmates before getting dragged away in to his execution. Fujisaki anime episode 3.jpg|Chihiro shocked as he witnesses Leon executed by Monokuma. Episode 04 FujisakiCorpse.jpg|Chihiro's corpse. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Chihiro confronts by Celeste in the storage room. Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Chihiro's body being investigated. Episode 05 Young_Fujisaki_HQ.png|Young Chihiro. Fujisaki_crossdressing_HQ.png|Chihiro crossdressing. Fujisaki_reading_the_letter_HQ.png|Chihiro reading the shocking letter containing his secrets. Fujisaki's_determination_HQ.png|Chihiro determined to become stronger. Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Chihiro asking Mondo in helping him become stronger. Episode 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Endings |-|DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Taka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kuwata, and Maizono.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Oowada and Fujisaki's death.png|Chihiro and Mondo dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= Fujisakichibi.png|Chihiro, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Chihiro's reaction to Mukuro Ikusaba's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Chihiro's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Chihiro Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Chihiro on the Act 3 Cover Page. Chibhiro derpressed about all his friends deaths.png|Chihiro depressed about his friend's deaths. File:Fujisakimanga.png|Surprised Chihiro. Naegi talking about the old computer.png|Makoto explaining to Chihiro about the old laptop. Chihiro trying to fix th computer.png|Chihiro working on the laptop. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Chihiro's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. File:Fujisaki2.png|Chihiro stands up to Byakuya Togami. File:Fujisaki3.png|Chihiro explains the events in the library. Chihiro about to cry.png|Chihiro processing Mondo's words. File:Fujisaki4.png|Chihiro comforted by everyone's words. File:Fujisaki5.png|Chihiro talks to Alter Ego for the first time. Chihiro with his bag.png|Chihiro going to train with Mondo. File:Fujisaki6.png|Chihiro admits his secret. File:Fujisaki7.png|Chihiro determined to change. File:Fujisaki8.png|Chihiro, concerned with Mondo's behavior. File:Fujisaki9.png|Chihiro's corpse. Chihiro's strung up corpse.png|Chihiro's corpse after being altered by Byakuya. |-| Novel= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Chihiro as he appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Chihiro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Chihiro's (Haruka Ishida) Full Outfit in the play. Chihiro in the official stage outtfit 2.jpg|Chihiro's (Makoto Okunaka) Full Outfit in the play. Haruka Ishida's selfie as Chihiro Fujisaki.png|A selfie from Haruka Ishida as Chihiro. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Chihiro played by Haruka-sensei again.png|Chihiro's (Haruka Ishida) outfit in the play. Chihiro played by Miyuki.png|Chihiro's (Mizuki (THE HOOPERS)) outfit in the play. Chihiro played by Chinami.png|Chihiro's (Chinami Moriyama) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Chihiro Lifting Fanbook.png|Chihiro lifting weights from the ''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook. ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official Art. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official scan. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 (Standard).jpg|Chihiro on the cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 with Taka and Mondo. Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Chihiro, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. Chihiro from DR Relaoded.png|Official art from the DR Reload book. chigun.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Gundham Tanaka and Monomi. Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|Wallpaper from the English Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|Wallpaper from the English Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Official Art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Chihiro with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction on the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Concept Art Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 07 Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures Takara Tomy Deforme Chihiro Common Figure.png|Common figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures Takara Tomy Deforme Chihiro Rare Figure.png|Rare figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chihiro Fujisaki and Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Chihiro Fujisaki.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mukuro Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders Graphig Chihiro Front.jpg|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Chihiro Fujisaki.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Chihiro Fujisaki.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Чихиро Фуджисаки es:Galería:Chihiro Fujisaki